Keek
by maddiegirl56
Summary: Ross Lynch posts Keeks leading up to the announcement of his new girlfriend, and then there are like a million interviews to follow up. So, who's his new girlfriend, you ask? I'll give you a hint: This is a Raura story!


**Hey, this is just a crappy lil one-shot that was only born because my dad took the laptop and I needed to write. I didn't wanna start a new chapter of Taken on my home computer cuz I would've never wanted to finish. So, as I already said, this is a piece of crap and I don't expect you to love it so please no need to voice your hate for it cuz I know it sucks. Gosh, that sounded kinda rude. Sorry, I'm just really tired and I have no idea what I'm doing right now so I'll just let you read. I'm too lazy to do a disclaimer but you know the drill.**

* * *

R5, _Austin and Ally_, and Ross Lynch fans were excited to watch a new Keek that Ross had just posted. They knew how entertaining they were, and they were looking forward to seeing what the blonde had posted next.

"Hey guys!" Ross said to the camera. "I have a big announcement! But apparently, this is supposed to be dramatic and intense and suspenseful and I'm running out of time, so I guess I'll announce my announcement in the next Keek. Tune in!" The video ended.

The fans recognized Ross's dressing room on _Austin and Ally _in the background, and they saw that someone was filming him because both hands were free. But that's all they knew. What they _wanted _to know was _what the heck was his announcement?_

About five minutes after the first Keek, a second one was posted.

"Hi again! So, I'm guessing you all want to know my big announcement. Ready?" Ross said. The person filming made the camera go up and down as if it was nodding. "Drumroll please…" The camera went to Ellington Ratliff, who was conveniently walking into the dressing room at that time.

"What?" the older boy said.

"Drumroll please!" Ross repeated. Ratliff rolled his eyes and patted his legs as if he were playing the drums. "I got a girlfriend!" Ross exclaimed. "And her name is- Ah!" His sentence was interrupted by a hand poking his stomach, where he happened to be _really _ticklish.

"I don't think she wants to be named yet," Ratliff remarked.

"Fine! Unnamed girlfriend, stop tickling me and I won't name you till the next one!" Ross shouted in between laughs. The hand left his stomach. "Never do that again," he said, glaring somewhere above the camera, probably at his girlfriend's face. "Tune in next time, I guess. I _promise _I'll say who it is in the next one. I don't know why she's making such a big deal out of it, but-" Ross was cut off as the time for the video ran out.

As anyone could probably guess, chaos ensued in the fandom. Raura shippers and Raia shippers were fighting like mad (even more than usual). People who didn't ship Ross with anyone were butting in, saying that his girlfriend was probably just visiting him on the set-to which Raia shippers retorted with "Maia _is _visiting him on the set!"

Rossians were infuriated. They couldn't understand why Ross wouldn't choose them. If Ross had a girlfriend, then they wouldn't be able to become a Lynch (because we all know Rossians don't know about the other three Lynch boys)!

Instagram, Twitter, Vine, Facebook, and every other social media site exploded with videos, pictures, quotes, and predictions. Even Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Rydel, and Ratliff posted stuff pertaining to the subject, though they obviously already knew who the mystery girl was.

_Finally, _after a whole _ten minutes_, the third Keek was posted to Ross's page.

"Hello again! Thanks for waiting, guys! Still not sure why my girlfriend wanted to make it such a big deal, but whatever, I guess. Hey, don't give me that look!" he said to his girlfriend. "Well, I'd get on with it if you'd let me! Ha-ha, real cute," he said, still talking to the mystery girl.

"Right, back on topic. My girlfriend is…" The camera turned to reveal the mystery girl.

"Me!" the girl shouted.

"_Laura_," Ross whined to his now-revealed girlfriend, "I was gonna announce it." Laura Marano just laughed. "I'll get you back," Ross said.

"I'm so scared," Laura said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Ross said, turning back to the camera again, "yup, Laura's my new girlfriend! I'm pretty sure, like, half of you predicted it. You Raura shippers are _persistent_!"

"Oh, by the way, while we're talking about Raura shippers, sorry for-uh-_avoiding _the topic during interviews and stuff," Laura said. "I was afraid I'd slip that I liked him if I didn't," she continued.

"Yup, she's just so in love with me, she can't _not _talk about me!" Ross said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"At least I control my staring!" she fired back. Ross blushed at this. "I mean, have you _seen _the Raura tag? Not only are they persistent, they are _observant_! You stare at me _way _too much, Ross. I think you've got a problem."

"Actually, I do have a problem. A terrible sickness, actually. I believe they call it love sickness."

"Stop it," Laura said bashfully, her cheeks turning red. Ross smiled and kissed her. The Keek stopped during the kiss.

The Raura shippers went crazy with happiness and feels. They had been waiting _years _for this moment, and it had finally happened! Who wouldn't freak out if their OTP had just told you they were dating?

The Raia shippers and Rossians were mad. Like, really mad. They started giving Laura hate, to which Ross responded by tweeting: _Hey, I know some of you guys aren't Raura shippers, but that doesn't mean you can just send hate to Laura. Please stop. _They couldn't say no to Ross, so most of it died down.

The rare fans who didn't ship Ross at all were indifferent to the whole situation. They were happy that Ross finally got a girlfriend, but they couldn't have cared less who it was.

In the weeks following, there was a new interview almost every day. Whether it was just Ross, just Laura, or the both of them, Raura shippers got their fair share of information. Even when Ross was doing interviews with R5, Laura would always come up.

In one interview, the interviewer had asked what the bands' favorite song on the new album was. Ross was the last to answer.

"I really like all the songs, but I have to say my favorite is probably 'If I Can't Be With You,' just 'cause I can really relate to it lyrically."

Everyone else in the band responded with a chorus of "Awwwwwwwww!"

"Seriously guys?" Ross said while smiling and blushing.

"Ross is such a sweetheart," Rydel commented. "I'm really not surprised that's his favorite."

"Aw, Rossy doesn't wanna be famous if he can't be with LaurLaur," Rocky said, patting Ross's shoulder.

"Hey Laura, you hear that?" Ratliff said, looking at the camera. "He would give it all up if he can't be with you."

"All of this sucks, Laura. It _sucks _if Rossy can't be with you," Rydel continued.

"He doesn't even want an Oscar, or a Grammy-" Riker added.

"Not even a freakin' mansion in Miami," Rocky cut him off. They all looked at Ross expectantly. All he did was give them a blank face.

"This is why I can't tell you guys anything," he deadpanned.

"Just say it, Ross!" Ratliff said. At this point, the interviewer was laughing so hard she had to step away while the band continued.

"You know you want to," Rocky said, wiggling his eyebrows. Ross rolled his eyes and looked at the camera.

"The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue, if I can't be with you, "Ross deadpanned.

"That didn't sound heartfelt at all," Rydel remarked. Ross rolled his eyes again.

"Laura," he started, getting himself to fake cry, "the sun doesn't even shine, and the sky will _never _be blue if I can't be with you. Love you." After he said that, he went back to his unamused face.

"See? Such a sweetheart!" Rydel said, squeezing her brother's cheeks.

"Okay, guys, I think we've tortured Ross enough. I mean, we haven't even made Laura watch the interview yet," Riker said. The others nodded. A few questions later, and the interview ended.

In an interview of both Ross and Laura, the first think the interviewer asked was how Ross had asked Laura out.

Ross responded by saying, "Oh, you know, I just kinda went up to her and I was like. 'Sup girl?', and she, like, _melted_."

"Ha-ha," Laura said. "For the record, he's lying," she added, looking at the camera.

"Yeah, I was kidding. Anyway, so we were shooting a scene in _Austin and Ally _where Austin writes something in that songbook Ally gave him in season two and he shows her the page. So, on the page I wrote, like, 'Laura, will you go out with me?' and so we were in the middle of a live taping when I did it, so she read it and kinda gave me this _look_, like 'Are you serious?' And I gave her a look back, like 'Yes or No?' and so she just, like, barely nodded and we had to continue the scene 'cause no one knew what had just happened, and then when we finished it I did a happy dance and hugged her. The end," Ross explained.

"How romantic!" the interviewer gushed.

"Yeah, one thing no one knows-well actually I've said it in so many interviews that _everyone _probably knows it now. Anyway, the thing about Ross is that he is _such _a sweetheart, and he's, like, really romantic and stuff." Ross nodded in agreement. "But you wouldn't think so when you first meet him, you know?" The interviewer nodded. "But he really is. Like, his favorite movie is _Romeo and Juliet_."

"That's what's up," Ross said, nodding and smirking.

"And he's always like being the sweetest person ever to everyone. You, my friend, are quite a sweetheart," Laura said, poking her boyfriend's chest.

"Well, the thing is, like, I'm not _trying _to be nice. It just kinda happens, you know? Like, I'm not just gonna think 'hey, let's be nice today.' I just kinda say and do stuff that everyone thinks is really nice," Ross elaborated. Laura nodded.

"You just have a sweet heart," Laura said. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute though, he can't watch scary movies," she added. "Like, he gets scared of them so easily, he hates them." Ross nodded.

"I can't for the life of me, but Laura and Raini love them. One time, they literally _dragged _me and Calum-I mean like grabbed our arms and _dragged _us-to some horror movie. I dunno about Calum, but I had my eyes closed almost the whole time," Ross said. "Which is kinda embarrassing, but whatever."

"No, it's cute, it's cute," Laura assured him.

"Yeah, yeah," Ross said, but he put an arm around his girlfriend.

All the interviews went something like that. Ross and Laura didn't really mind doing them, which was good for the fans. The Raura shippers wouldn't get off the internet, but no one really bothered them for a while. The people who knew about it didn't want to disturb the happiness of getting what they had been waiting for since 2011.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know it sucked, as I already mentioned above. I don't really have much to say except that I love you guys and thanks for reading. **

**~Maddie (I don't feel like doing a smiley face)**


End file.
